Christopher Lee
Christopher Lee (1922 - 2015) Lee is another serious contender for the greatest amount of recorded screen deaths, and with a career spanning seven decades which ended at his final work. Film Deaths *''Beyond Mombasa'' (1956) [Gil Rossi]: Shot with a poison dart by a pygmy with a blowgun. *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' (1957) [The Creature]: Falls through a window into an acid vat and melts after Peter Cushing throws a lantern at him, burning Christopher. (Note: Although the creature was resurrected or re-created in numerous Hammer sequels, I am counting this as a death scene for Christopher since the creature was played by different actors in all the subsequent movies.) *''Ill Met by Moonlight (Night Ambush)'' (1957) [German Officer at Dentist]: Shot to death by Dirk Bogarde. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Corridors of Blood'' (1958) [Resurrection Joe]: Burned to death with acid when Boris Karloff throws it on him as Christopher fatally stabs Boris. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Horror of Dracula (Dracula)'' (1958) [Count Dracula]: Burned to death and reduced to ash after Peter Cushing tears down the curtains to let sunlight in. *''A Tale of Two Cities'' (1958) [Marquis St. Evremonde]: Stabbed to death in his sleep by Sacha Pitoeff. *''The Mummy'' (1959) [Kharis, the Mummy]: Drowned in quicksand, as Peter Cushing's men keep shooting him. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (House of Fright; Jekyll's Inferno)'' (1960) [Paul Allen]: Bitten to death (off-screen) by a python after Paul Massie shuts him in a room. *''Hercules in the Haunted World (Ercole al centro della terra; Hercules vs. the Vampires)'' (1961) [King Lico]: Bursts into flame when he fails to complete his human sacrifice ceremony before the end of the lunar eclipse (having been pinned beneath a stone obelisk by Reg Park). *''The Terror of the Tongs'' (1961) [Chung King]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto a sword held by one of his henchmen (Roger Delgado). (Thanks to Jonathan) *''The Pirates of Blood River'' (1962) [Captain LaRoche]: Pinned to a tree when Kerwin Mathews throws his sword at him at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Horror Castle (La Vergine di Noremberga; The Virgin of Nuremberg)'' (1963) [Erich]: Falls to his death after being trapped in a burning castle while trying to save his master. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Whip and the Body (La Frusta e il corpo; What; Night Is the Phantom)'' (1963) [Kurt Menliff]: Stabbed in the neck by Daliah Lavi behind a curtain; his body is shown again afterwards when everybody else discovers him, then again during his funeral. After his death, he appears to Daliah several times throughout the movie, but it's ambiguous whether he's a ghost or just a hallucination. *''The Devil-Ship Pirates'' (1963) [Captain Robeles]: Shot to death by Barry Warren. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Dr. Terror's House of Horrors'' (1964) [Franklyn Marsh]: Dies (off-screen) after also losing his eyes in an accident (caused by Michael Gough's living severed hand). He is still alive at the end of his story, but at the end of the movie, it's revealed that all of the train passengers are already dead and that their stories weren't visions of the future but flashbacks to the past. *''She'' (1965) [Billali]: Stabbed in the back with a spear by Ursula Andress when he tries to enter the Flame of Life, he dies before he can go into it. *''The Skull'' (1965) [Sir Matthew Phillips]: Hit on the head with a small statue by Peter Cushing after Christopher catches Peter trying to steal the statue. *''Dracula: Prince of Darkness'' (1966) [Count Dracula]: Drowned in running water when he slips into the moat, after Andrew Keir fires several shots to break the ice on the water's frozen surface. *''Rasputin: The Mad Monk'' (1966) [Rasputin]: Thrown from a balcony onto a frozen moat by Francis Matthews and Richard Pasco, on top of being poisoned to no effect. (Note: due to Rasputin's infamous lack of dying, it's not known if this was intended to be an actual death and due to the fact Rasputin was also shot multiple times. There are also stills (from deleted footage) of his arm up after he hits the ground) (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Circus of Fear (Psycho-Circus)'' (1966) [Gregor]: Lee is clinging on desperately to the cliff top when Eddi Arent comes along and stamps on his hands, causing him to lose his grip and fall to his death. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''The Torture Chamber of Dr. Sadism'' (1967) [Count Frederic Regula]: Drawn and quartered as punishment for killing twelve virgins in his torture chamber. He returns in spirit form throughout the rest of the movie and is finally killed at the end, when the hourglass runs out. *''Blood Fiend (Theatre of Fear)'' (1967) [Philippe Darvas]: Drowned (off-screen) in a pond by Jenny Till, we only hear of his death. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Island of the Burning Damned (Night of the Big Heat)'' (1967) [Godfrey Hansen]: Incinerated by the aliens. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Curse of the Crimson Altar (1968)'' [Morley]: Presumably burned to death while he's escaping across a roof during an inferno, he then falls back into the flames. *''Dracula Has Risen from the Grave'' (1968) [Count Dracula]: Impaled on a cross at the end of the fight with Barry Andrews; he dissolves into dust in nothingness. *''The Oblong Box'' (1969) [Dr. J. Neuhart]: Throat slit with a surgical saw by Alister Williamson in Christopher's office; he dies soon afterwards, after Vincent Price discovers him. *''The House That Dripped Blood'' (1970) [John Reid]: Burned to death (off-camera) when his daughter (Chloe Franks) throws a wax voodoo doll in the fireplace; we only hear him screaming over a shot of the doll melting. *''Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970)'' [Count Dracula]: Dissolves into dust when he falls into the altar. *''Scars of Dracula'' (1970) [Count Dracula]: Burned to death when Christopher's spike is struck by lightning, setting him on fire; He then falls over the castle's battlement to the ground below. *''I, Monster'' (1971) [Dr. Charles Marlowe / Edward Blake]: Injured when he falls down stairs after Peter Cushing sets his back on fire. His body later changes from 'Blake' to 'Marlowe.' *''Dracula AD 1972'' (1972) [Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the heart with a silver blade by Peter Cushing. (In the prologue sequence, he was also stabbed in the heart with a wooden wheel-spoke by Peter (playing the ancestor of his present-day character), but was brought back to life shortly after the 20th-century storyline begins.) (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Satanic Rites of Dracula'' (1973) [Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Peter Cushing, after he falls into a pit of stakes. *''The Man with the Golden Gun (1974)'' [Francisco Scaramanga]: Shot in the chest by Roger Moore at the end of a cat-and-mouse chase through Christopher's 'funhouse' hideout (as Roger had posed as a wax replica of himself). *''The Four Musketeers'' (1974) [Rochefort]: Impaled through the chest by Michael York in the climactic fight in the Cathedral. (His character was revealed to have survived in the 1989 sequel The Return of the Musketeers, but the filmmakers did intend this to be an actual death scene) (Thanks to Brian) *''Airport '77 (1977)'' [Martin Wallace]: Crushed underneath the cargo door when it unexpectedly triggers open during an escape attempt with Jack Lemmon. Christopher drowns as his body slips under the water and drifts by the plane's widow, where his wife (Lee Grant) looks on in horror. (Thanks to TC) *''The Last Unicorn'' (1982, animated) [King Haggard]: Drowned when he falls to his death after being trapped when his castle collapses into the ocean and after his red bull commits suicide by drowning himself in sea and the other unicorns are freed. *''The Return of Captain Invincible'' (1983) [Mr. Midnight]: Crushed when Alan Arkin throws a giant globe at him. *''Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf (Stirba - Werewolf Bitch)'' (1985) [Stefan Crosscoe]: Burned when Sybil Danning casts a spell setting them both on fire after Christopher stabs her with a dagger. *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990)'' [Dr. Catheter]: Electrocuted by a gremlin while Zach Galligan looks on helplessly. (Played for comic effect). (Thanks to Neil) *''Tale of the Mummy'' (1998) [Sir Richard Turkel]: Killed in an explosion when the excavation site collapes due to the mummy (Roger W. Morrissey). *''Jinnah'' (1998) [Mohammad Ali Jinnah]: Dies of pneumonia, despite attempts to revive him. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Saruman]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back by Brad Dourif; he then falls from the tower and is impaled on a spike. (This scene was not included in the theatrical release, but is present in the Special Edition DVD.) (Thanks to SpecialKid, Lianne, and Neil) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)'' [Count Dooku]: Decapited with two light sabers (which are “scissored”) by Hayden Christensen (at the urging of Ian McDiarmid), after Hayden had cut off Christopher's hands at the end of a fight and rendered him helpless. (Thanks to JF) *''Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' [The Jabberwocky]: Providing the voice of a giant dragon-like creature, he is decapitated with a sword by Mia Wasikowska following an intense battle. *''Season of the Witch (2011)'' [Cardinal D'Ambroise]: Dies of the Black Death as Robert Sheehan looks on (Lee was wearing disfigured make-up for this role). *''The Resident (2011)'' [August]: Stabbed in the throat with a syringe then injected with an overdose by his grandson (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) as they're struggling on a bed. His body is later seen when his grandson checks for a heartbeat. TV Deaths *''Wiliam Tell: Manhunt'' (1959) [Prince Erik]: Killed by a crossbow bolt fired by Conrad Phillips. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: The Sign of Satan (1964)'' [Karl Jorla]: Killed (off-screen) by cultists. He appears as a ghost afterwards when he arrives at the movie set to film his last scene; the police later inform Gilbert Green that Christopher's body had been discovered, confirming that he had died before shooting that scene. *''Captain America II: Death Too Soon'' (1979 TV) [General Miguell]: Rapidly ages to death after getting covered in his aging chemical while trying to throw it at Reb Brown; he dies while attempting to choke Brown. *''Treasure Island'' (1990 TV) [Blind Pew]: Trampled to death by horses when he stumbles onto the road. *''Detonator (Death Train)'' (1993 TV) [Gen. Konstantin Benin]: Shot several times in the chest by Alexandra Paul on the plane. He dies shortly after activating a nuclear weapon. *''The Odyssey'' (1997 TV mini-series) [Tiresias]: Dies (off-screen). He is seen as a spirit in the underworld speaking with Armand Assante about the way back to Athens will take him past a treacherous isle where the monsters Scylla and Charybdis live. *''Gormenghast'' (2000 mini-series) [Flay]: Stabbed in the chest when Jonathan Rhys-Meyers throws a knife at him. Noteworthy Connections *Uncle of Harriet Walter. *Step-cousin of Ian Fleming. Gallery Scaramanga's_death.png|Christopher Lee in The Man with the Golden Gun Christopher Lee - 01 CUT.jpg|Sir Christopher Lee My Private Collection|link=Private Saruman's death.png|Christopher Lee's death in the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King 1990 Gremlins 2 (foto Christopher Lee).jpg|Christopher Lee in Gremlins 2 Christopherlee.jpg|Christopher Lee in The Whip and the Body alice-in-wonderland-jabberwocky2.jpg|The Jabberwocky's death in Alice in Wonderland King_Haggard's_death.jpg|Christopher Lee's animated death in The Last Unicorn HORROR-OF-DRACULA-the-Count-in-pain.png|Christopher Lee in Horror of Dracula The-Four-Musketeers-Rochefort-5.jpg|Christopher Lee in The Four Musketeers Christopher Lee The Curse of Frankenstein.jpg|Christopher Lee's death in The Curse of Frankenstein Christopher Lee Dracula Prince of Darkness.jpg|Christopher Lee in Dracula: Prince of Darkness dracula-has-risen-from-the-grave-christopher-lee-cries-blood.jpg|Christopher Lee in Dracula Has Risen from the Grave. Christopherlee-herculeshauntedworld.jpg| Christopher Lee in Hercules in the Haunted World Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1922 Births Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:World War Two veteran Category:2015 Deaths Category:Respiratory failure victims Category:Videos Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Historical death scenes Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors With Over 200 Role In Films Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Death scenes by lightsaber